La Prison
by Erika03
Summary: Hermione est prise malgré elle dans un nouveau complot de Voldemort. Elle est prisonnière de son château, mais il semble lui donner la vie plus facile que prévue. Il y a sans aucun doute anguille sous roche. Drago deviendra-t-il un allier ou un ennemi pour notre héroïne ? Et qui est Keven, le mangemort dont elle n'avais jamais entendu parler ?
1. Prologue

La Prison

Prologue

Hermione se réveille et regarde autour d'elle. Elle a mal à la tête et elle est pleine de sang. Elle entend une voix froide et cruelle murmurer son nom. Mais la voix est si lointaine... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette fâcheuse situation ?

Flash back

- Harry, nous devons le faire. J'aime Ginny plus que tout, et je sais que toi aussi. Nous devons la protéger.

- Mais que dis-tu de ta survie, Hermione ?

- Tu sais bien que je peux me défendre, Harry.

- Personne ne le sait mieux que moi Mione, mais nous parlons du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Justement Harry, tu as besoin de Ginny sans oublier que je maitrise mieux les sortilèges qu'elle.

- Hermione...

- Ma décision est prise, Harry. Soit tu m'aides, soit je répands la rumeur seule.

- Tu gagnes Hermione, mais si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien Harry, je te le promets.

Elle alla posée doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue, et s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque le cœur plus léger.

Fin du flash back

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle était tellement stupide. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Maintenant, Harry était détourné de sa mission par sa faute.

Sa mémoire commençait tranquillement à refaire surface. Elle senti la boule lui monté dans la gorge au fur et à mesure qu'elle repensait aux évènements des dernières semaines.

Flash back 2

- Écoute, Ron. Il ne faut pas que tu sois jaloux…

- Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse Hermione ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je saute de joie?!

- Bien sûr que non Ron, mais essaie de comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi? Que mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie fricotent ensemble ?

- On fait ça pour ta sœur Ron !

- Et est-ce que tu as pensé à moi dans tout cela ?

Fin du flash back 2

Il serait aveuglément en colère contre Harry par sa faute. Elle avait fait tout ça avec le seul et unique but de protéger Ginny. Elle savait que celle-ci n'avait aucune chance contre les mangemorts contrairement à elle. Alors elle avait voulu détourner l'attention de Voldemort vers elle plutôt que vers Ginny. Elle savait que si Ginny se faisait prendre, Harry ne penserait plus aux horcruxes, mais plutôt à la recherche de Ginny, alors elle avait mis en place son plan.

Flash Back 3

- Ginny, nous faisons ça pour ton bien.

- Et tu penses que même si Harry m'a laissé, cela n'est pas assez ?

- C'est seulement suffisant. Rogue est au courant pour vous deux.

- Et alors ...?

- Il va le dire à Voldemort et il s'en prendra à toi pour faire dévier Harry des Horcruxes.

- Ce sera la même chose pour toi.

- Peut-être, mais je ne me laisserais jamais prendre, promis !

Fin du flash back 3

Ils avaient tous eu raison, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas les écouter. Cela revenait au même que si elle n'avait rien fait. La seule différence est que la jeune fille qui serait dans un cachot ne serait pas elle, mais Ginny.

Flash back 4

- Harry, tiens-moi par la main.

- Mais Mione...

- Fais ce que je te dis.

- Ok…

- Maintenant, embrasse moi.

- ...

- Voyons Harry ne fais pas ton timide. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait l'air crédible si tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Fin du flash back

Pour être crédible, son plan, il l'avait été. Il avait même parfaitement fonctionné. Même un peu trop bien à son goût.

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'années. L'homme avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux si noirs et impénétrables que même les épouvantars en auraient eu peur. Hermione frissonna et ce geste eut pour résultat de lui faire réaliser la douleur de son corps tout entier.

- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Je crois que si je vous avais reconnu, je ne vous aurais pas demandé qui vous êtes, non ?!

Malgré la lassitude de tous les muscles de son corps, Hermione n'en perdait pas moins toutes la répartie que les derniers mois de guerre n'avaient fait qu'augmenter chez elle.

- Moi, je crois que tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour faire ta petite insolente.

- Vous croyez ?

Elle savait que son heure approchait et qu'elle serait sans doute tuer ou torturer dans les prochaines minutes, mais elle voulait mourir la tête haute, sans avoir baisée les bras, comme la grande griffondor qu'elle était. Elle ne savait pas du tout à qui elle avait à faire. Elle se doutait bien que c'était un Mangemort mais lequel ? Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblant. Elle était morte de peur, mais elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, non pas elle, pas Hermione Granger, la célèbre fille du trio de l'espoir. Non, elle n'aura jamais peur de la mort. Mourir était pour elle un acte de bravoure. Rien n'était plus valeureux à ses yeux que de mourir pour la cause qu'elle avait si ardemment défendue. Ce dont elle avait peur, et qui était en fait les raison de son tremblement, c'était la torture. Le Doloris. Ou encore la violence sexuelle. Elle voulait mourir avec gloire et honneur. Elle ne voulait pas être déshonorée.

-Alors, votre pire peur est d'être déshonorée. Intéressant.

Hermione bloqua rapidement son esprit. L'homme sursauta. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser pénétrer comme cela ?

- Ha, je vois que vous savez pratiquer l'occlumencie.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je vous laisse voir par vous-même.

Surprise par sa réponse, Hermione ne répliqua pas. Elle le regarda et une lumière enveloppa l'homme. Il était éblouissant. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentit la lumière s'estomper, elle regarda.

Ce qu'elle vit n'était pas humain. C'était un homme chauve avec les traits tirés et des yeux sans pupilles. Il avait seulement une fente telle les serpents. Même si elle n'avait pas eu la description d'Harry, Hermione aurait su que la personne en face d'elle ne pouvait être personne d'autre de Voldemort. En effet, tout en lui n'était que mal et noirceur. Elle tourna les yeux dégoutés. Comme elle crut que son heure était arrivée, elle garda les yeux au sol sans boucher et elle eut une dernière pensée pour ses amis qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

-Hermione Granger, il y longtemps que j'entends parler de vous, et il y a longtemps que vous auriez dû être ici parmi nous. Malheureusement, mes fidèles semblaient avoir beaucoup de difficulté à te retrouver…

Hermione ne put retenir le petit sourire moqueur qui se dessinât sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensait à tous les mangemorts qu'elle avait berné au cours des derniers mois. Malheureusement, son sourire n'échappât pas à son tortionnaire.

- Sale petite sang-de-bourbe. Je vais t'apprendre à être respectueuse. DOLORIS !

Il avait dit tout ça dans un calme et une maitrise de soi étonnante. Hermione se tordit de douleur. Elle aurait voulu crier mais la douleur était telle que les sons refusaient obstinément de sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, il lui semblait que crier aurait atténué sa souffrance.

- Lorsque vous m'aurez dit pardon, j'arrêterai votre supplice.

Elle ne pouvait même pas crier, alors comment articuler «pardon»? Elle devait pourtant s'y résoudre sous peine de devenir folle comme les parents de Neville..

- pdrpdow.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris.

- Par...PARDON!

Voldemort stoppa son supplice. Il rit de bon cœur et fit apparaître deux chaises.

- Il faut que toi et moi, on discute un moment.

- Je ne discuterai pas avec un monstre comme vous.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, naturellement.

- Tuez-moi…

- Vous tuer ? Bien sûr que non. Ce ne serait pas amusant.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle s'était couchée en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Elle pleurait.

- Bon, je crois que je n'arriverai pas à tirer quelque chose de toi aujourd'hui. Au plaisir de te revoir demain.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les deux fentes ou aurait dû se trouver ses lèvres, et Hermione souhaita plus que tout que demain n'arrive jamais.

Au même instant, Harry parlait avec Ron.

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE HARRY. JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ATTENDRE DE TOI.

- Ron...

Ron ne se retourna pas et sortit de la chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd claquer.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il devait partir à la recherche d'Hermione. Peu importe les Horcruxes. Tout cela était de sa faute. S'il avait convaincu Hermione de ne pas faire semblant d'être avec lui, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Il regarda avec amertume la lettre devant lui, et la relut une autre fois à la recherche d'indice qui aurait pu lui échapper.

_Harry, _

_Mon temps est compté. _

_J'entends ma porte se fracasser. J'ai peur. Ils sont 6. Je crois. Je pense reconnaître la voix de Bellatrix et Malfoy senior, mais les autres me sont inconnus. Je ne serai pas capable de tenir longtemps contre eux. Fais vite et emmène l'ordre avec toi. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose..._

_Mr Potter, _

_Votre amie ne peut malheureusement pas finir d'écrire sa lettre. _

_Elle est trop occupée. Je vous laisse deviner à quoi. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera entre de bonnes mains. Du moins, si vous êtes gentil et que vous respectez toutes les conditions que vous saurez plus tard. _

_Lucius Malefoy _

_P.S.: Dommage que votre amour soit si jolie. Si elle ne l'avait pas été, peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'aurait pas touchée. _

Harry relut la dernière phrase. Si jamais il la touchait une seule fois, il le tuerait de façon moldue; avec ses propres mains.

Première étape : trouver Malefoy ou Bellatrix et leur faire avouer par n'importe quels moyens ou était Hermione.


	2. Keven

Un homme entra dans la pièce où Hermione était accroupie, couverte de sang. L'homme était grand et musclé. Il avait des yeux sombres et froids avec des cils épais qui laissaient à peine voir une fente. Il avait un aspect très mystérieux qui lui donnait un air bizarre. Il avait environ 18 ans et était très beau, extrêmement beau même. Il dévisagea Hermione quelques secondes, puis lui demanda de se relever. Hermione leva la tête. La surprise passa sur son visage pendant un instant mais succéda bien vite à un air de défi.

- Ne prends pas cet air là avec moi, Hermione.

L'avertissement avait été donné de façon si douce, mais malgré tout sans aucun place à la contradiction qu'Hermione se surprit à admirer la rhétorique de ce jeune homme qui devait avoir environ le même âge qu'elle. Une question lui brulait maintenant les lèvres et elle ne put que la prononcer avec une voix clair, mais sans aucune marque de défit.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peu importe mon nom. Je suis un Mangemort. On m'a demandé de veiller sur toi pour les semaines à venir.

Hermione était vraiment surprise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui assignait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à tout ce qui semblait se passer ici. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Peut-être que leur façon de veiller sur elle était radicalement opposé à sa façon de voir les choses. Peut-être qu'il était plutôt un tortionnaire.

- Est-ce que vous veiller sur toutes les personnes maintenues ici ?

Elle mit un fort accent sur le mot veiller, comme pour faire comprendre à son opposant le sarcasme qu'elle ne pouvait intérioriser. Le mangemort semblait avoir passé outre son commentaire impertinent, ce qui rassure un brin notre petite griffondor.

- Je vais être franc avec toi. C'est la première fois qu'on prend soin d'une personne. Mon père a sûrement des projets spéciaux pour toi.

- Ton... ton père ?

- Heu...laisse tomber...je voulais dire les autres Mangemorts. Écoute, j'ai apporté de l'eau pour que tu puisses te laver.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas Mangemort pour rien. Elle ne voulait pas le provoquer inutilement. Elle était dans un bien trop mauvais état pour chercher les problèmes. De plus, elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir amené de quoi se laver un peu, car le sang séché sur son visage commençait sérieusement à l'indisposer.

Le jeune homme déposa le seau d'eau par terre et sortit en lui disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait souper avec elle dès ce soir. Il sortit une robe magnifique du sac qu'il avait depuis le début sur l'épaule. La robe était rouge sang et on y trouvait un décolleté des plus intimes. On aurait cru qu'elle avait appartenu à une femme vampire d'une beauté ensorcelante. Hermione n'était pas très enthousiaste pour le souper du soir mais elle devait obtempérer si elle voulait avoir le temps de trouver une idée de génie pour sortir du palais. D'ailleurs, elle devait rester sur ses gardes, car jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru souper avec Voldemort. Il avait sans aucun doute un plan derrière la tête et Hermione se promit de le découvrir.

Elle prit le bol d'eau savonneuse ainsi que la petite serviette et fit glisser l'eau chaude sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que le sang disparaisse. Elle s'étendit ensuite sur le sol pour se faire séché, maudissant les mangemorts qui avaient pris sa baguette et qui l'empêchait de se jeter un sors qui la rendrait sec d'un coup. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après et le jeune homme mangemort aux yeux si sombres entra dans la pièce. Un bref regard sur la jeune fille lui permit de comprendre la situation et d'un seul petit coup de baguette Hermione se retrouva sec. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce après avoir dit à Hermione de se dépêcher car il serait tous les deux punis si elle faisait attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop longtemps.

Hermione enfila la robe qui s'avérait être magnifique. Elle aurait été à la mode du temps des rois : serrée sur la taille et bouffante sur les jambes, mais ce n'était point le style d'Hermione qui se trouvait très mal à l'aise avec ce décolleté. Comme si il l'avait espionné depuis le début, le jeune mangemort entra dans la pièce aussitôt qu'Hermione eut finit d'enfiler la robe.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. Allons-y. Au fait, je m'appelle Keven

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et sortit de la pièce, suivit d'Hermione. Ils passèrent dans un couloir étroit et montèrent de grands escaliers. Hermione fit la déduction que sa prison était dans un cachot. Elle entra finalement dans un grand hall. Il y avait une énorme table et Voldemort, qui avait repris un aspect normal, était assis en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy.

- Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez-vous asseoir s'il vous plait. Lucius allait justement nous quitter.

Voldemort était habillé d'un costume noir somptueux et d'une cravate rouge qui semblait faite pour aller parfaitement avec la robe d'Hermione.

Lucius se leva et s'inclina face à Keven, puis il fit une petite révérence à Hermione et partit.

Hermione fut surprise par sa réaction mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Keven s'avança et alla reculer une chaise pour qu'Hermione puisse s'asseoir à la droite de Voldemort. Ensuite, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Keven prit le siège qui se situait en face d'elle.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était tellement surprise que Keven s'assoit devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne dit rien. Elle se retourna vers Voldemort et le fixa intensément.

- Alors Miss Granger, je voulais vous annoncer qu'on vous a préparé une chambre plus confortable que le cachot, dit le Lord.

- Et que me vaut ce grand honneur

Hermione avait dit cela avec un accent de défi et de mépris dans la voix. Elle savait que l'attitude de son pire ennemi cachait quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi. Qu'attendait-il d'elle, une minable Sang-de-bourbe ?

Voldemort resta de marbre. Il ne pouvait pas se chicaner avec elle. Sinon, son plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Alors Keven, elle ne t'a pas trop causé d'ennui aujourd'hui ?

- Non Maître.

- Parfait, parfait. Miss Granger, si Keven est encore ici présentement c'est parce qu'il sera un peu comme votre ami ici.

Après avoir dit le mot ami, Voldemort partir dans un rire si froid et si cruel qu'Hermione ne put s'empecher de frissonner.

- En effet, il vous servira de guide et c'est à lui que vous vous confirez aux moindres problèmes avec les autres personnes qui résident sur votre aile.

Et il repartit dans un grand rire, mais celui-ci inquiéta vraiment Hermione. Qui dont pouvait rester sur son aile, mais de quoi voulait parler ce fou furieux ?

Le diner se fit presque en silence. Keven et Hermione parlaient seulement lorsque Voldemort leur posait des questions. À la fin du repas, Voldemort demanda à Keven de raccompagner Hermione à ses nouveaux appartements au plus grand soulagement de celle-ci. Voldemort lui demanda aussi de lui présenter les règlements concernant ces nouveaux appartements.

Keven se leva et se courba devant son père. Ensuite, il fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour qu'elle fasse de même. Hermione le regarda et tourna les talons mais fut bientôt arrêté par une force surnaturelle. Elle sentit son corps se retourner sur lui-même et avancer vers Voldemort qui avait sa baguette brandie. Elle se sentit pencher vers l'avant et remonter. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Voldemort. Elle y vu de la démence et de la fureur mais sa voix était tout de même calme lorsqu'il murmura :

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux même pas te donner la peine de t'incliner devant moi. Tu es une petite sang-de-bourbe démentielle.

-Si je ne m'abuse, votre père était moldu, non?

Hermione se mordit tout de suite la langue, mais quelle idiote elle était, les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

-Espèce de petite arrogante. DOLORIS.

Hermione se recroquevilla par terre. Sa douleur était immense. Elle était sur le bord de l'évanouissement. C'était comme si toutes ses articulations bougeaient en elle. Elle était sur le bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'elle entendit.

-Maître, arrêter, hurla Keven.

Il se recroquevilla proche d'Hermione. Voldemort stoppa le sortilège et partit en disant à Keven de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, car il ne serait pas clément une deuxième fois avec elle. Keven savait que si sa demande n'avait pas faite parti de leur plan il aurait été lui-même gravement puni pour l'ordre qu'il venait de lancer à son maître. Il eut peur un moment qu'Hermione est compris elle aussi, mais elle semblait trop en état de choc pour penser quoi que ce soit.

Keven la raccompagna à sa chambre, entra et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Hermione était encore un peu traumatisée par le Doloris et elle se jura de bien se tenir. Il n'y avait aucune douleur comparative dans le monde des moldus. C'était comme si tous ses ligaments et ses muscles lâchaient d'un seul coup et que les os se sectionnaient ensemble en créant de terribles brûlures. Elle avait mal à toutes les articulations possibles. Si ce n'était pas de Keven, elle ne serait sûrement jamais arrivée à sa chambre. Plus elle connaissait Keven, plus elle se disait qu'il était complètement différent des autres mangemort qu'elle connaissait. Elle se demandait de ou pouvait-il sortir puisqu'il avait définitivement le même âge qu'elle et qu'elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu à Poudlard. Elle se demandait aussi si ses parents étaient également des mangemorts, car elle savait que la majorité des jeunes mangemorts qu'elle connaissait avaient également des parents mangemorts, pensons notamment aux Malfoys, aux Parkinsons, aux Notts et à tous les autres. Plus elle pensait à Keven, plus elle le trouvait mystérieux.

Hermione était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises. Keven la tenait solidement par l'épaule, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dégringoler les marches ou de tomber à plat ventre dans un couloir.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la chambre d'Hermione, et Keven, en bon gentleman, lui ouvrit la porte. Elle y entra, suivie de Keven qui referma la porte derrière eux. Hermione ne remarqua pas tout de suite son geste. Elle le regarda en essayant de lire ses émotions sur son visage.

Elle aurait pu lire ses pensées mais elle était trop faible, et Keven était un mangemort et sans aucun doute l'un de plus fidèle si on analysait sa relation avec le Mage Noir. Il savait donc sans aucun doute pratiquer l'occlumancie. Il y avait peu de sorciers qui pratiquaient l'occlumancie, mais très peu d'entre eux étaient capables de cacher leurs émotions faciales. En effet, Hermione avait remarqué ça au cours de l'été précédent. Les sorciers ne pensaient pas à cacher leurs émotions, car aucun sorcier ne faisait attention aux émotions faciales des autres, trop occupés à tout analyser en bon sorcier qu'ils étaient. Seuls les moldus excellaient dans l'art de déchiffrer les visages. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione sut qu'il y avait des avantages à être née de parents moldus et qu'elle se devait d'utiliser cette découverte à son avantage. Ça lui avait même sauvé la vie à quelques reprises durant les dernières batailles. Son attention se reporta alors sur Keven. Elle devait à tout prix comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici et trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Hermione et Keven se regardaient discrètement chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient tous les deux très gênés. Hermione n'avait rien pu lire sur son visage, alors elle choisit une méthode moins discrète pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle décida de le questionner.

-Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte?

-Pour ne pas être dérangé.

-Par qui pourrions-nous être déranger ?

-Par Malfoy.

-Malefoy…Lucius, pourquoi nous dérangerait-il?

Keven vit alors la surprise tendre les traits de la Griffondor, il détestait répondre à ses questions, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait se résoudre au plan.

-Non, par Drago, sa chambre est à droite de la tienne.

-Quoi? Lui aussi est enfermé?

À ce moment, Keven ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ce que les mangemorts lui avaient dit sur cette jeune fille était faux. Elle était loin d'être aussi intelligente que le monde semblait le croîre…

-Heu…pas tout à fait. Mon Maître a cru que ton séjour parmi nous serait plus agréable si on te mettait avec des jeunes de ton âge.

-Ce qui veut dire?

Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi tournait-il autour du pot?

-Tu es dans l'aile des nouveaux Mangemorts récemment arrivés.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il être aussi stupide?

-Quoi, mais dites-moi que c'est impossible, je crois que je préfèrerais toujours le cachot..

-Vu comme cela j'avoue que ça semble stupide, mais Hermione fais un effort. Comment veux-tu que vous vous entendiez, si tu ne veux même pas apprendre à les connaître?

Keven crut que cette phrase lui avait pour toujours écorcher la bouche. C'était sa grande connaissance de la gente féminine qui lui avait appris que c'était sans aucun doute la meilleur phrase à dire pour calmer une femme et lui faire faire des concessions. Pourtant, c'était mal connaître la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Hermione était vraiment stupéfaite. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi loin de la réalité?

-Mais tu ne comprends rien à rien. Tu es bouché ou quoi? Je suis dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je travaille pour ceux qui veulent tous vous voir disparaitre. Je me suis battue en duel contre la moitié des gens qui se trouvent ici au cours de cet été lorsque j'étais en mission et tu me demandes d'apprendre à les connaître. Voldemort et toi vous avez perdu des neurones en chemin.

Keven se fâcha aussi. Elle était tellement insolente. Comment pouvait-elle lui cracher à la figure qu'elle travaillait pour tuer son maître ?

- Écoute-moi bien, tu te prends pour le nombril du monde. Madame ne veut pas partager l'aile des Mangemorts, et bien je m'en fous et mon Maître aussi. Tu n'es pas ici de ton plein gré et tu nous es soumise en tous points. Alors je te conseille d'arrêter de faire ta petite insolente, car ils manquent de filles pour satisfaire les besoins sexuels de tous nos Mangemorts.

Hermione était complètement déboussolée. Elle le regarda méchamment et lui cria de sortir. Keven ne dit rien et se dirigea vers une porte. Ce n'était pas la même qu'il avait utilisé pour entrer dans la pièce. Hermione était perdue. Où allait-il? Il allait franchir le pas de la porte quand Hermione s'écria :

-La sorti n'est pas par là.

-Je sais très bien où est la sortie, mais je vais vers ma chambre. Mon père a créé une porte entre les deux pour que je puisse mieux te surveiller et te protéger.

-Je suis capable de me protéger toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Le côté courageux des Griffondors avait poussé Hermione à lui dire ça, malgré tout, elle savait qu'ici c'était complétement stupire.

-Eh bien, si tu le dis. Personnellement, je ne crois pas que tu fasses l'affaire contre une bande de Mangemorts affamés de sexe. Surtout sans baguette magique.

Hermione avait complètement oublié qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Keven se retourna et lui sourit. Son sourire aurait faire tomber toute les filles, mais il ne fit qu'empirer la colère et la révolte d'Hermione. Il partit dans sa chambre, sans un regard en arrière, fier d'avoir réussi à faire taire cette peste de Sang-De-Bourde.

Hermione était morte de fatigue et ses articulations lui faisaient très mal. Elle n'avait aucun morceau de linge ici. Elle était pratiquement certaine que Voldemort en avait fait mettre dans les tiroirs de sa commode, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour aller les chercher. Elle se déshabilla et se coucha sur son lit. Elle se promit d'inspecter sa chambre le lendemain et tomba bien vite dans le sommeil avec les mots de sa conversation bien imprimés dans la tête.

Keven venait de quitter Hermione. Il avait perdu patience et il le savait. Il serait surement puni sévèrement pour ses actes. Il entra dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit. Il devait aller voir son Maître pour s'excuser de sa mégarde qui pouvait faire rater leur plan.

Il alla à sa salle de bain et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Ensuite, il prit la direction du couloir où il vit Pansy et Drago en plein élan amoureux. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se prosterner devant lui, puis ils recommencèrent leur activité. Tout le monde savait que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Ils se fréquentaient uniquement pour leurs besoins sexuels. Pansy se servait aussi de l'influence de Drago, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger celui-ci. Il passa à côté d'eux sans leur adresser le moindre signe de tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Drago et encore moins Pansy. Elle essayait de le séduire depuis son arrivée au palais, mais cela ne fonctionnait guère. Elle s'en était vite rendu compte et elle était allée retrouver Drago.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva bien vite à l'appartement du grand Mage Noir. Lui seul pouvait venir le déranger ici. Il frappa à la porte et attendit le verdict qui ne tarda pas à venir.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Keven trouva Voldemort assis à son bureau en bois de pin blanc importé, qui était depuis longtemps disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il s'était habitué depuis des années à la chambre de son père, mais cette pièce était de loin la plus macabre qu'il ait vu. Le bas des murs était noir et il y avait une séparation en argent pur au tiers du mur. Par-dessus, la peinture était d'un vert sombre. La plupart des objets de décorations étaient en argent et il n'y avait que de faibles lumières dispersées dans la grande pièce.

Lord Voldemort fit signe à son fils de prendre place devant lui. Keven s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise en duvet vert.

-Alors Keven, que se passe-t'il?

- Pardonnez-moi mon Maître, je dois vous avouer mon tort. J'ai perdu patience auprès de cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe.

-Keven, tu sais bien qu'il est essentiel pour notre plan que tu réussisses à la séduire. Ne veux-tu point le bonheur de ton maître ?

-Oui, mais elle est tellement agaçante. Je n'en pouvais plus. Même vous, en Seigneur de la terre n'auriez pas été capable de la supporter d'avantage de temps.

-Je me fous complètement qu'elle soit invivable ou pas. Tu dois la mettre en confiance et t'enfuir avec elle. Tu sais très bien que notre situation est fâcheuse. L'Ordre a une avance sur nous depuis que Rogue ne fait plus notre espion à cause de ce stupide fils Malfoy. Tu dois prendre sa place et devenir notre espion. J'ai confiance en toi. Si jamais tu trahis mon plan d'une quelconque façon, tu seras sévèrement puni.

-Oui mon maître.

Keven senti le Lord s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il avait appris à repoussé les intrus, mais ne devait jamais s'en servir contre son maître, sinon sa colère serait terrible. Il se laissa infiltrer malgré lui. Lorsque le Lord eut fini, Keven se leva pour partir mais son père le stoppa d'un coup net.

-Keven, je t'interdis de t'en prendre au fils Malfoy.

-Tout est de sa faute.

-Cela sufit. Il sait bien se servir de sa baguette et ce sera important pour nous. De plus, ce n'est pas à toi de le punir, mais à moi.

Keven ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce avant que son maître puisse ré-infiltrer son esprit et voir ses intentions, car il lui aurait sûrement fait subir le doloris. Il se dirigea vers l'aile des nouveaux et passa devant sa porte et celle d'Hermione sans s'arrêter. Il franchit la troisième porte et entra, baguette brandie.

Un couple se tenait sur le lit. Keven fit valser la fille hors du lit grâce à un sortilège. Il se tourna ensuite vers un garçon blond et pâle. Ce même garçon souriait de pleine bouche.

-Alors Jedusor, je savais que tu avais envie de moi, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'envoyer Pansy contre le mur. Tu peux me partager tu sais. Pourquoi ne pas le faire à trois?

-La ferme Drago. Tu connais mes intentions.

-Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu dois être pleinement satisfait en compagnie de Granger.

Le sourire sournois du Serpentard eu pour conséquence de faire voler les dernières résistances du jeune homme.

-DOLORIS!

Keven avait jeté un doloris puissant sur Malefoy. Tout cela était à cause de lui. À cause de sa lâcheté. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait dû subirla Sang-de-Bourbe. Il devait payer pour cela et pour l'insolence dont il faisait preuve…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Mais d'où venait ce cri? Elle se leva d'un geste brusque, qui devint très lent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la douleur présente dans ses articulations. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Elle se tourna de gauche à droite pour apercevoir une porte ouverte sur sa droite. Le cri provenait de celle-ci, elle en était certaine. Hermione se souvint alors que c'était Drago qui occupait cette chambre-là. Poussé par son sens du devoir, elle se précipita dans la chambre pour porter secours à la personne qui avait crié. Elle fut alors surpris lorsqu'elle aperçut Pansy qui jetait des regards horrifiés à Keven. Elle suivit des yeux la direction de la baguette de celui-ci pour apercevoir Drago, sur le lit, hurlant de douleur.

Elle prit son élan et se jeta sur Keven, qui sous le choc, tomba brutalement sur le sol. Celui-ci, repris de sa surprise, se retourna vers Hermione qui se trouvait sur lui. Son regard se fit alors tellement mauvais qu'Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître que le jeune homme était véritablement un mangemort. La jeune femme se rattrapa rapidement de sa stupeur et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste. Elle laissa derrière elle un Drago sur le bord de l'évanouissement, un Keven plus mauvais que jamais et une Pansy complètement dépassée par les événements. Elle regagna sa chambre rapidement, ferma la porte et se laissa aller contre celle-ci. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était différent des autres Mangemorts? Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui avait pu pousser Keven à se mettre dans cet état. Peut-être que Pansy était sa petite amie et qu'il l'avait surprise avec Drago? Elle trouvait cette idée un peu folle, la stupide Pansy avec Keven, lui qui était tellement…sublime.

Harry regarda autour de lui; il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire où deux femmes travaillaient en lui jetant de petits regards de temps à autre. Celle sur la gauche prit finalement la parole :

-Monsieur, comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué, M. Malfoy n'est point présent pour le moment. Je peux sans doute lui laisser un message de votre part, mais il est bien inutile de l'attendre ici. Il ne vient que très rarement à son bureau.

Harry ne répondit pas, trouvant cela complètement inutile puisque c'était la quatrième fois de l'après-midi qu'il avait cette conversation plus qu'énervante avec la secrétaire de Malefoy Senior. La jeune secrétaire lui lança un mauvais coup d'œil et retourna à son travail sans lui accorder plus d'importance.

Harry finit par se lever et s'avança vers le bureau de la secrétaire.

-Ne pouvez-vous point lui demander de venir ici ?

Le secrétaire le regarda comme si elle venait de voir pour la première fois une personne atteinte de folie. Elle était terrorisée et le regardait comme si sa suggestion était sa propre peine de mort. Harry lui lança un regard de pitié, puis quitta la pièce. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour parler à Malfoy, et il avait une idée brillante. Il descendit les escaliers du Ministère et se rendit directement dans le bureau du nouveau ministre. Il ne prit même la peine de frapper et entra sans demander son reste.

-Harry, veux-tu bien me dire par Merlin ce que tu as ?

Harry ne répondit même pas, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, chaque petites secondes comptaient pour Hermione.

Il sortit donc sa baguette et cria:

-Silencio !

Le Ministre se retrouve la bouche collée en un rien de temps. Malheureusement pour lui, sa baguette se trouvait sur son bureau, qui était d'ailleurs trop proche d'Harry pour qu'il puisse espérer pouvoir l'attraper.

-Maintenant, Monsieur le Ministre, je vous demanderais de prendre un parchemin, une plume et d'écrire à Monsieur Malfoy Senior de bien vouloir se présenter ici dans les plus brefs délais. S'il vous plaît.

Hermione était toujours assise contre sa porte de chambre lorsqu'elle se sentit repoussée violemment contre le côté. La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Keven qui semblait être partagé entre deux émotions : la colère et la crainte !

-Lève-toi, on doit parler.

Hermione se redressa trop rapidement et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse. Keven la rattrapa et la coucha sur le lit. Puis, il détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir à l'opposé du lit, sur une petite chaise de bois. Un long silence se fit dans la pièce, ce qui rendit Hermione plus que mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait pas regarder vers Keven, car celui-ci la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Ce fut Keven qui prit la parole en premier.

-Pardonne-moi, Hermione.

Les mots lui écorchèrent la bouche, et il fut une nouvelle fois contant d'avoir fait souffrir le jeune Malfoy pour mis dans une situation comme celle-ci. Hermione, quant à elle, était stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-il constamment changé ?

-Te pardonner de quoi ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu as lancé cet affreux sort.

Hermione regardait Keven avec défi, comme si elle lui demandait d'essayer de trouver une excuse valable à son geste, mais Keven, qui en avait plus qu'assez de cette petite insolente décida de changer de sujet pour ne point décevoir son Maître une nouvelle fois.

-Parle-moi de toi Hermione, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici aujourd'hui ?

Keven regarda Hermione attentivement. Celle-ci parut surprise de sa question, il put même voir sur son visage une émotion qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'espoir. Mais celle-ci reprit bientôt vite ses esprits et retrouva son constant air de défi qui avait le don d'énerver Keven au plus haut point.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, jamais je ne dirai quoi que ce soit sur l'Ordre ou encore sur Harry. Mais une chose est sûre, Harry va vaincre Voldemort pour de bon. Vous allez tous finir à Azkaban.

-Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, sale petite sa..

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car quelqu'un avait cogné à la porte. Sa surprise laissa place à de la frustration et avant qu'Hermione puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il partit dans sa chambre.

Hermione se remit des derniers événements, puis se leva tranquillement pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Drago sur le seuil.


	3. Draco

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! ** **C'est la première fois que je prends la peine de vous écrire, et oui :) et je suis enchanté de le faire. En effet, j'avais vraiment hâte de vous parler de vive voix, mais je voulais un peu mettre l'histoire en place avant.. **

**Je vais commencer par me présenter un peu : Erika Naud, jeune sorcière québécoise. :P Non sans blague, venons en au fait, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la grande et merveilleuse JK Rowling. Cette histoire est inventé de mon cru parcontre. Et Keven aussi ! Mouhahah **

**Ensuite, je sais que ma demande est tout sauf originale, mais c'est ma première fiction et j'aimerais sincèrement avoir des reviews constructives du genre : tes chapitres sont trop ou pas asser long, tu fais trop de fautes d'orthographe, ton histoire ne fait pas vraiment de sens à ce moment là, ou encore ce personnage n'est pas asser fidèle à celui dans le livre. En fait, ça m'aiderait beaucoup parce que je suis du genre très nerveuse et je ne veux pas changer le tempérament des personnages. Bon enfin, je vais répondre aux reviews qui m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir et qui me poussent à continuer : **

**Jenifael09 : Merci beaucoup. La voici la suite :) **

**aangel-21 : Merci à toi aussi, j'essaie effectivement de la rendre intéressante ;)**

**Guest : Merci, voici la suite ! Je te conseille vivement de te faire un compte, question de mettre un peu de personelle dans cette conversation plutôt impersonnelle ahah**

**Guest : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est originale. Le couple Hermione et Keven est plutôt beau oui, mais n'oublions pas que cette fiction reste une fiction Hermione/Draco, malgré tout tu as raison de croire qu'il y aura des rapprochements entre Hermione et Keven, enfin, ce chapitre t'éclairera peut-être un peu plus hihi. Je te conseille aussi de te faire un compte, question de se tenir au courant :P À bientôt j'espère.**

**Les reviews sont le gagne pain des auteurs ( Oui je sais, j'ai voler cette phrase hihi) **

**Maintenant, place au chapitre :**

Drago Malefoy se tenait péniblement dans le cadre de porte. On pouvait encore ressentir la douleur qu'il avait reçue peu de temps avant. Pourtant, il avait toujours son air arrogant qu'Hermione n'avait jamais pu supporter. Voir ce regard rappela à Hermione à quel point elle avait été insouciante depuis son arrivée. Cela faisait à peine 2 jours qu'elle était ici. Elle réalisa d'un seul coup où elle était et avec qui. La révélation lui fit un choc; elle fut prise de vertige et s'effondra aux pieds de Malfoy. Celui-ci ne comprenait plus rien. Il resta là à la regarder pleurer ce qu'elle avait perdu, ce qu'elle risquait de ne plus revoir. Il se surprit à vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Jamais il n'avait fait ça pour quelqu'un dans sa vie, et il n'allait pas commencer avec Granger. De plus, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Granger, sinon du mépris et de l'indifférence. Il la regarda une dernière fois, mélangé entre la pitié et le dégoût, puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione à ses tristes pensées.

Hermione pensait à Ron qui devait être mort d'inquiétude. Jamais elle n'avait autant ressenti le besoin d'être dans ses bras, de se réfugier dans sa nuque et de ne penser à rien, sauf à ce que Ron avait bien pu manger pour que son ventre fasse autant de bruit. Elle rit elle-même à cette pensée. Ses pensées dévièrent ensuite sur Harry qui devait se laisser consumer peu à peu par la rage. Il devait, à l'heure présente, avoir abandonné ses recherches sur les Horcruxes pour se consacrer entièrement sur son enlèvement, car oui, elle ne devait pas l'oublier, elle s'était fait enlever. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'enfuir ou encore d'envoyer un message à Harry pour lui dire de continuer sa mission. Peu lui importait son sort à elle, elle voulait seulement que le bien triomphe du mal pour que ceux qu'elle aime puissent vivre heureux sans avoir peur de se lever le matin, sans craindre pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Elle voudrait que ceux qu'elle aime puissent vivre et non survivre. Est-ce trop demander?

Elle s'endormit sur ses sombres pensées, en se disant qu'elle allait essayer de visiter son environnement le lendemain pour évaluer ses chances de sortir. Ses rêves furent agités cette nuit-là. Elle y vit Keven se changer en Voldemort, puis celui-ci se transforma en Malfoy pour laisser place à Harry et finir avec Ron. Pourtant, chaque fois que le tour de Ron arrivait, elle voyait un jet vert l'atteindre de plein fouet et celui-ci tombait à la renverse, inerte.

Elle se réveillait alors à chaque fois dans un sursaut, pleine de sueur. Après le quatrième rêve comme celui-ci, elle décida enfin de se lever. Ses draps étaient encore humides, ce qui lui fit constater que sa peau était molle et gluante. Elle fila donc sous la douche et y resta un bon trente minutes, assise en petit bonhomme, à ressentir l'eau couler sur sa tête pour se terminer à ses fesses. Elle n'y ressenti aucun plaisir, mais faire autrement aurait été impossible. Elle se décida enfin à se lever et se sécha dans de grands mouvements lents. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et aperçu un grand meuble à tiroirs qui devait probablement contenir du linge propre. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et aperçut des vêtements de toutes sortes : jupes, robes, pantalons, chandails à manches longues, t-shirts, sous-vêtements, etc… Tous les vêtements étaient dans des tissus précieux comme la soie et le velours. On distinguait dans chaque vêtement la classe et le goût. Elle prit alors des bas noirs qui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses avec une finition de dentelle, et une jupe grise mi-cuisse. Elle termina avec un chandail noir avec un décolleté en V. Puis, elle vit sur le bureau un collier de perles blanches qui irait à ravir avec son teint. Les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis étaient sans doute les moins raffinés de sa commode. Elle soupira en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à les porter trop longtemps.

Elle prit ensuite une grande respiration et sortit de sa chambre. Elle remarque quelqu'un au bout du couloir, mais la personne était trop éloignée pour pouvoir distinguer sa silhouette. Elle s'approcha, espérant reconnaître une personne qu'elle n'avait pas trop détesté pour lui demander de petites indications. Elle trouva au loin Zabini Blaise qui lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier sur un petit sofa. Celui-ci leva les yeux du journal lorsqu'il entendit ses pas. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite à cause de son nouveau look un peu forcé, mais il finit tout de même par reprendre ses esprits. Il n'eut même pas l'air surpris de la voir, ce qui renfrogna la mine d'Hermione.

- Blaise.

- Granger.

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son journal en répondant à son bonjour peu courtois. Hermione trouvait que c'était très difficile de demander quelque chose à un Serpentard, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix vu qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir Keven.

- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer une place où je pourrais manger, ainsi que la bibliothèque?

- Toujours la même à ce que je vois, Granger.

Hermione fit volte-face pour apercevoir le dernier arrivé. Drago Malefoy se tenait maintenant juste derrière elle et elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

- Effectivement.

Elle avait répondu très sèchement à cette attaque verbale. Elle n'avait aucune envie de trouver les problèmes. Déjà que son séjour n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- Viens avec moi je vais te montrer.

Hermione fut surprise par cette proposition qui semblait être toute naturelle pour Malfoy. Elle le suivit tout de même, sentant son ventre commencer à lui reprocher sa négligence. Elle lança pourtant un regard de désespoir vers Zabini qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son journal. Malfoy et Hermione marchaient côte à côte sans se parler. Hermione sentait parfois le regard de Malfoy sur elle, mais pas une seule fois elle ne se retourna. Elle se souvenait trop bien de la veille, où elle s'était effondrée à ses pieds. Il n'avait lancé aucune remarque blessante, et pour ça, Hermione lui était reconnaissante, mais être reconnaissante envers Malfoy était bien plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Elle essayait de trouver la force de dire merci lorsqu'il dit :

- Je voulais te dire Hermione...

-Pas la peine Malfoy, désolée de t'avoir fait honte, et merci d'être parti.

Elle avait cracher cette phrase avec le plus de haine qu'elle était capable, espérant que ça le ferait taire.

- Hier soir?...Ah ça, je n'y pensais même plus!

- ….

-Heu... Écoute, je sais que ça va te faire bizarre, mais je te demande de m'écouter sérieusement.

Draco regarda autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Il avait l'air de plus en plus stressé, ce qui troublait grandement notre chère Griffondor, qui semblait avoir attrapé son anxiété comme une grippe au milieu de l'hiver. Après deux minutes d'observation, le Serpentard poussa Hermione dans une pièce et murmura quelques formules pour pouvoir parler en toute discrétion. Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça.

- Écoute-moi bien Granger, parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il va sûrement arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Qui ça, il ?

- Peu importe Granger, tu dois m'écouter. Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler insensé, mais tu dois absolument me croire. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison avec toutes les choses que je vous ai faites à toi et ta bande, mais cette fois, il faut oublier le passé pour se concentrer sur le futur.

- Malfoy, mais où veux-tu en venir?

- Chut! Granger, laisse-moi finir, je sais qu'il arrive. Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance Hermione, il te veut du mal, il ne t'aime pas, il n'aime personne. C'est son fils Granger ! Son fils !

- Mais de qui veux-tu parler Mal…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Malfoy se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa sauvagement. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit, sur un Keven de fort mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione se débattre sous Malfoy ce fut encore pire. Il écarta Malfoy et le frappa de toutes ses forces en pleine figure. Puis, il se retourna, empoigna une jeune femme plus que déstabilisée par le poignet et marcha sans un regard en arrière vers la chambre de celle-ci.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

Hermione n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout s'était passé trop rapidement. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à comprendre c'était que son poignet lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et Keven ne semblait nullement l'avoir remarqué.

- J'AI DIT, LÂCHE-MOI, TU ME FAIS MAL!

Le jeune homme continua tout de même sa route sans se retourner. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte de la jeune femme, l'ouvrit et la poussa à l'intérieur. Il entra à sa suite, puis referma la porte. Son regard s'attarda soudain sur la décoration de la chambre. Elle était somptueuse, tous les objets étaient plaqués d'or, il y avait de grands rideaux de velours rouge qui s'agençaient parfaitement avec le couvre-lit du même tissu. Il trouvait la chambre beaucoup trop belle pour sa sang-de-bourbe de propriétaire.

Il retrouva son attention lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une jeune femme qui semblait très très en colère, et malgré cela il fut le premier à réagir.

- Que faisais-tu avec lui ?

- Tu me tires jusqu'ici sans ménagement et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire!

- Oui, c'est la seule chose que je trouve à te dire. Drago Malfoy, tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même.

- Ah oui ? Comme qui, toi ? Tu me répugnes !

C'en était trop pour Keven, il la gifla sans avertissement. Hermione dut se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Pour elle, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait encore une fois déborder le vase. Elle se mit à pleurer et à frapper sauvagement Keven sur le torse. Celui-ci, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, prit quelque temps pour se remettre du choc, puis il empoigna les poignets d'Hermione. Celle-ci se laissa aller contre son torse, et elle pleura durant de longues minutes contre un Keven. Celui-ci trouvait très désagréable d'avoir une fille hystérique contre lui, mais il savait que cette scène inattendu ou il l'a consolerait aiderait grandement son plan. Il finit tout de même par la laisser seule et regagna sa chambre.

Hermione était déstabilisée par cet épisode. Mais de qui avait bien pu parler Malfoy? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée? Pourquoi Keven était arrivé à ce moment-là? Est-ce qu'il la suivait? Et pourquoi Merlin avait-elle eu cette irrésistible envie de l'embrasser? Tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle partit à rire lorsqu'elle réalisa que, finalement, elle n'avait toujours pas mangé ni trouvé la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune envie de ressortir pour croiser l'un ou l'autre de ces êtres enchanteurs. Elle passa un moment de la journée à penser à son ancienne vie, puis lorsqu'elle finit par s'en fatiguer, elle entreprit de découvrir sa chambre. Elle remarqua alors pour la première fois une petite lettre sur la table de chevet qu'elle lut.

_Ma chère Mme Granger, _

_Voici une petite lettre pour faciliter votre séjour parmi nous. Donc, je voudrais vous informer que chacune des règles écrites ici doivent être respectées à la lettre, sous peine de punition. Je crois que vous me connaissez assez bien pour que je n'aie pas l'obligation d'ajouter quelque exemple que ce soit sur ces mesures de punition. Donc, comme vous vivez sous mon toit, de gré ou de force, vous devez en tout temps me donner le respect qui m'est dû et vous avez l'obligation de faire tout ce que je voudrai bien vous demander. Ensuite, il y a une bibliothèque qui sera mise à votre disposition, c'est la seule pièce où vous aurez la chance de mettre les pieds, les autres vous serons strictement interdites. Si vous cherchez un livre en particulier demandez à Keven, mais par bon sens, ayez l'obligeance de ne point demander de livre moldu, ceci est contre notre bon vouloir. Par la suite, un elfe de maison vous servira, il se nomme Pedro, vous pouvez l'appeler en claquant des doigts. Si vous avez un quelconque message à me faire parvenir, faites appel à lui ou à Keven. Ensuite, vous aurez le droit de disposer à votre guise de votre chambre et du deuxième étage au complet, mais je ne veux en aucun cas vous retrouver au sous-sol ou aux étages plus hauts, sous peine de retrouver votre demeure principale: le cachot ! Nous dînerons ensemble chaque vendredi soir, il y aura aussi un bal presque chaque samedi soir où vous serez continuellement invitée. Vous avez l'obligation de vous y présenter et d'y être vêtue selon les circonstances. Comme je ne voudrais pas manquer à votre éducation, vous recevrez chaque jour un cours de deux heures avec un professeur particulier. Ceux-ci commenceront mercredi. Je vous serai reconnaissant d'être prête pour 1h. Par la suite, vous recevrez un cours de danse chaque jour et je tiens personnellement à voir du progrès. Vous recevrez des cours d'équitation deux fois par semaine. Keven assurera tous vos déplacements. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour parmi nous. Vous trouverez dans votre placard des tenues adéquates pour toutes vos activités, vous pourrez aussi prendre part aux activités organisées par nos jeunes Mangemorts. Ah, et pour terminer, votre baguette vous sera remise avec quelques petits restrictions que j'ai moi-même ajouté. Je vous la ferai porter ce soir._

_Avec mes sentiments,_

_Lord Voldemort _

Hermione avait lu la lettre avec anxiété, pourquoi diable prenait-il autant d'attentions pour elle? Elle était censé être une prisonnière, mais on lui donnait des cours avec un professeur particulier, des cours de danse, et le Grand Lord Voldemort lui demandait de dîner avec lui chaque samedi soir ? Mais que se passait-il ici? Hermione avait mille questions dans la tête, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se les poser. Keven, un peu plus haut, était en grande conversation avec Voldemort sur ce sujet.

- Maître, pourquoi lui accorder autant de faveurs, ce n'est qu'une petite insolente de sang-de-bourbe?

- Est-ce que tu douterais de Lord Voldemort ?

- Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, mon Lord, mais vous me laissez dans une brume constante depuis que Granger est arrivée.

- Mme Granger! Je te saurais gré d'être respectueux avec elle, Keven. J'ai des projets très important à lui confier.

- Oui je sais, vous voulez que je la séduise et que je m'échappe avec elle pour devenir notre espion, car si elle est de mon côté, tous la croiront, mais ce plan n'implique aucunement des traitements de faveur de votre part, seulement de la mienne.

- J'ai des projets encore plus grands pour elle.

- Lesquels, mon Maître ?

- Assez Keven! Je vous ai déjà mentionné que vous ne devez pas être au courant, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Partez maintenant, vous m'avez rendu fort las.

Keven fit ce que son père lui demanda et partit. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais une question persistait toujours : Qui était vraiment Hermione Granger pour que son père lui accorde autant d'importance ?

Harry n'était plus lui-même, n'importe qui l'ayant connu avant l'enlèvement ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Avoir perdu Hermione était comme avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, car c'était elle qui le maintenait en place, qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie ou encore dans le côté obscure. C'était elle qui chaque jour lui faisait comprendre que ça lutte allait servir à quelque chose, car c'était bien pour elle qu'il avait fait tout cela. Elle, la née moldu, elle dont chaque jour la vie ou les privilèges étaient remis en question pour quelque chose à lequel elle ne pouvait rien. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être une enfant né-moldu, non elle était née comme ça et rien n'y personne ne pouvait y changer quelque chose. C'est pour elle que Harry c'était battu, car oui même si au départ il avait fait ça pour poursuivre la lutte que ses parents avaient commencé, il n'était pas certain que cela aurait été une motivation assez grande pour compenser tous les efforts qu'il avait mis. Il avait fait ça pour elle, sa fidèle amie, son cerveau, son moral, sa conscience. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait disparu, Harry ne pensait plus par lui-même. Non, sa conscience avait disparu quand il avait lu la lettre et son moral était parti lorsque Ron avait claqué la porte le laissant derrière lui. Il n'était même plus certain de qui il était véritablement, tous ses repères avaient disparu comme des feuilles mortes entrainés dans une tempête de vents. Même la bonne et douce Ginny ne le reconnaissait plus et préférait le laisser seul à lui-même le temps que le vrai Harry revienne. Harry ne lui en voulait même pas, car il savait que plus personne ne pouvait rien pour lui, il devait continuer seul, au risque de devenir fou. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du ministre attendant patiemment l'homme qui, il l'espérait, pour l'aider à avancer.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme qui gouvernait le monde des sorciers et se surpris à penser qu'avec des hommes comme lui à la tête du gouvernement, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin pour comprendre comment le monde était rendu ou il était. Harry les méprisait, lui, l'autre avant lui, et l'autre d'avant, ainsi que ceux qui l'avaient précéder d'avoir été assez lâche pour confier le bien-être du monde sur les épaules d'un simple adolescent de 16 ans, car oui, ils avaient tous crus que Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant pourrait sauver le monde, mais leur espoir allait être déçut, Harry le savait, et il en voulait au homme comme lui pour l'avoir mis, lui, un simple adolescent sur un chemin sans sorti. Harry cria de rage, comment avaient-ils pu être tous aussi imbécile, comment avaient-ils pu croire en un enfant de 16 ans, qui avait dû vieillir bien trop rapidement, pourrait être à la hauteur, bien trop grande, de son qu'on espérait de lui. Le ministre devint encore plus apeuré après le cri de rage de l'adolescent, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quelles sortes de monde pouvaient bien mettre à leur tête un homme incapable de bien utiliser une baguette et perdant tous ses moyens devant un adolescent en colère ?

- Heum, Heum, Monsieur le Ministre, est là pour vous.

Harry sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la charmante voix de la secrétaire du Ministre. Il prit sa baguette en main et se plaça en position. Il fit signe au ministre attaché sur sa chaise de répondre à la femme que Malfoy Senior pouvait entrer et attendit attentivement celui-ci.

À peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il reçut un stupéfix en pleine poitrine. Sa baguette fut immédiate projeter dans les mains de Harry qui sans considération la brisa en deux. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. À cet instant, personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître, il n'était plus lui-même, il était déchirer, ronger, par une haine inébranlable et rien ni personne n'aurait su l'arrêter.. Car entre le bien et le mal, il n'y a qu'un pas et Harry l'avait franchi.

Ron faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine familiale, comment tout ceci avaient-ils pu arriver. Ron savait que Tom Jedusor était capable de prendre chaque bon côté d'une personne pour en faire sa plus grande arme. Il avait fait la même chose avec Ginny lors de sa deuxième année, il avait retourné sa bonté contre elle-même dans le but d'ouvrir la mystérieuse chambre des secrets. Severus Rogue savait que Hermione avait toujours été le cerveau du trio, son pilier, il avait dû en faire part au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et quoi de plus facile à battre qu'un ennemi divisé ? Ron comprenait maintenant, Hermione avait fait exactement ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait souhaité, elle avait monté un plan et c'était faite avoir et par-dessus le marché lui aussi c'était fait avoir en abandonnant Harry au moment où celui-ci avait le plus besoin de lui. Ron se surprit lui-même d'avoir pensé à tous cela, lui qui d'habitude n'était que les bras, ou le faire-valoir, l'idiot de service. Faut croire que lorsque quelqu'un d'autre était là pour réfléchir à sa place son cerveau se mettait à off, mais pour l'instant il était seul et il s'inquiétait comme un fou pour Hermione. Il se dit ainsi que rester borné ne servirait à rien sinon qu'à nuire à Harry. Il devait rejoindre Harry, lui dire qu'il allait chercher Hermione et que pendant ce temps, lui, Harry, pourrait chercher les Hocruxes. Son plan aurait pu être bon, si seulement quelqu'un avait eu la moindre idée d'où était et de comment le contacter. Alors, pour la troisième fois de la journée, Ron recommença à faire les cents pas à la recherche d'un meilleur plan.

Drago se regardait dans le miroir, frappé une fois de plus par sa blancheur et son teint maladif. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré du châtiment qu'il avait reçu la veille. Drago se demandait encore une fois ce qu'il faisait là. Bien sûr, au début il avait été facile de dire qu'il était en accord avec cette cause. Son père l'était, son grand-père avant lui…Et puis qui refuserait une cause qui par sa seule présence vous élève systématiquement sur une classe supérieur de la société. Comme dirait Merlin, ce n'est pas avec des loups qu'on obtient des chats. Car oui, Drago Malfoy n'avait aucun doute la dessus, il était un loup, un loup libre et sauvage, que jamais personne ne pourrait mettre en captivité. Il était un loup solitaire, de ceux qui deviennent fou lorsqu'ils sont trop longtemps mélanger à la population, et pour Drago, le château était pire qu'un zoo. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait plus en sortir, il devait rester confiner ici, car il avait hésité à tuer le vieux fou et son parrain avait pris sa place, et juste pour ça Drago le méprisait. À cause de lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui confiait plus de mission et s'en mission, il n'avait aucune raison valable pour aller demander la permission de sortir à celui qui fut jadis Tom Jedusor. Pourtant, Drago était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait un plan, et il en était certain, son plan allait fonctionner, mais pour cela il devait compter sur l'intelligence et la bravoure d'une sang de bourbe et ça Drago avait de la misère à s'y faire. Il repensa au dernier évènement et sourit. Que diable pouvait-elle penser à l'instant, que lui Drago Malfoy avait eu un faible pour elle et que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait embrassé. Bien sûr que non voyons, il l'avait seulement fait pour que Keven croie que c'était la raison de leur discussion dans la pièce. Il ragea en pensant que celui-ci pourrait bien un jour découvrir sa manigance, car oui Drago espérait que Hermione trouve un moyen de sortir, car si elle le faisait cela mettrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une rage folle, Keven serait puni et plus personne ne se soucierait de lui, ainsi il pourrait partir au loin et attendre ou à vrai dire espérer que le Balafré mettre un terme au cauchemar dans lequel il avait mis les pieds. Drago souhaitait seulement être libre et retrouver son ancienne vie, son manoir, sa fortune, et surtout pouvoir, car ici il n'était plus le Grand Malfoy respecté et craint de Poudlard, non il était un jeune mangemort n'ayant pas réussi à mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait donné.

Keven faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Pourquoi était-elle ici, qu'est-ce que son maître envisageait pour elle ? Elle allait recevoir des cours privés, une éducation, mais pourquoi Merlin Lord Voldemort faisait-il cela ? Lui qui luttait contre l'acceptation des nez-moldus dans le monde depuis des lustres. Pourtant n'était-il pas lui-même pas un sang mêlé. Peut-être quand fait sa seule ambition était de gouverner le monde et qu'il avait choisi cette cause en vue d'avoir l'aide des grandes familles de sorciers Sang-Pure. Non cela ne faisait aucun sens. Lord Voldemort, le grand et puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres était, est et sera toujours un adepte des Sang-Pures. Il n'y avait rien de plus à mentionner, et selon Keven il avait raison, les chats ne donnent pas des chiens, alors comment des moldus pouvaient-ils donner naissance à des sorciers. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une erreur de la nature, d'une malformation, de personne handicapé qui ne méritait pas les droits que les sorciers originales avaient acquis. Pouvait-il seulement lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la désirait assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le croire et le prouver à ses amis. Serait-il assez fort pour aller au bout de la mission que son père lui avait donnée ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur, et il souhaitait aussi qu'elle tombe dans le panneau, qu'elle devienne tellement amoureuse de lui, pour que par la suite il voit dans sa figure la peine, la honte, la colère de savoir que elle, Hermione Granger, La Grande, L'Intelligente, Hermione Granger avait été trahi, qu'elle c'était faite avoir par le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Oui, il était bien le fils de Lord Voldemort, celui qui avait été caché de tous pendant des années, mais ce temps était révolu, il aurait lui aussi droit à son heure de gloire. Il rit à la pensée de cette petite insolente détruite par sa propre cupidité.

Hermione regarda l'heure, il était midi, dans une heure Keven viendrait la chercher pour ses premiers cours, et bizarrement elle avait hâte d'y être, car même au centre de l'enfer, Hermione ne changerait, elle aimait apprendre et aimerait toujours apprendre. Elle repensa aux deux derniers jours et fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là pour prendre sa défense et chaque jour ici allait être pénible si elle devait ne jamais réagir et se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Non, il n'en était pas question, pour son propre bien être, elle se devait de se montrer insolente, ingrate, et surtout rusé. C'était le seul moyen d'y survive, car dans la tanière des serpents pour ne pas être mourir il faut agir comme un serpent non ? C'était décider, Hermione allait leur donner la vie dure, elle allait obéir à toute les règles pour ne pas être de nouveau puni sans toutefois leur donner la vie facile. Elle allait se donner en spectacle pendant que sournoisement dans les coulisses, elle chercherait une possibilité de sorti, ou simplement un moyen d'écrire à Harry et Ron. Comme ils pouvaient lui manquer. Hermione était courageuse, elle ne faisait pas parti de la maison des lions pour rien, elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour avoir un maximum de renseignement, pour mieux connaître l'ennemi. Parlant de l'ennemi, pourquoi Merlin Drago l'avait-il embrassé, Hermione n'y comprenait plus rien. Ce n'était pas du genre à la Fouine de faire ça, et de qui avait-il bien pu lui parler, de Keven, mais pourquoi ? Le fils de qui ? Pourquoi voudrait-il qu'Hermione se méfie de un des siens. Peut-être qu'en fait il voulait exactement le contraire, peut-être qu'en voulant la mettre au courant, elle aurait moins de doute sur Keven. Elle regarda sa monte, 1h, elle avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à ce point et cela tombait à pic, Keven cogna à la porte.

-Hermione, c'est moi ! Tu dois me suivre ton professeur t'attends.

-Je croyais que c'était toi mon professeur !

-Bien sûr que non voyons je n'ai pas la formation requise, mais je crois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec celui qui a eu le plaisir d'avoir cette tâche.

Keven cacha son mépris t'en bien que mal et se félicita d'avoir convaincu son maître d'avoir demandé l'aide d'un instructeur spécial. Il marchait avec Hermione vers la salle de cour et remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle était légèrement mal à l'aise avec le fait de ne pas savoir qui allait passer avec elle la majorité de son temps. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle de classe et c'est là qu'Hermione comprit.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger…

Hermione vit noir, non impossible, tout mais pas lui. Pas Severus Rogue !


End file.
